


Wrap Me Up

by ravinilla



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demonic Shenanigans, Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: Bitter, Sanghyuk decides to have a little fun at Wonsik's expense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dubcon, so if that's not your thing, don't read this. Also, it has tentacles. :^)

Without his partner in crime, Sanghyuk found most of his days being spent utterly _bored._ He didn't know why stupid Leo—or Taekwoon, that was his _human_ name now and he demanded to be called so—decided to run off and live his life with a human, of all the pathetic creatures. Why couldn't he have run off with a fox or something? At least _they_ were clever. Humans were nothing but little toy meat sacks.

Don't get him wrong, Sanghyuk thoroughly enjoyed playing with them, but he was just so _bitter_ about being left to his own devices when their superior— _his_ superior, excuse him—wasn't chattering his ear off. Sure, he could be spending time playing God as usual, but once you've seen one human reaction, you've seen them all. He really didn't know what Le— _Taekwoon_ saw in that human of his.

He was a fine specimen to be sure, a lean body with legs for miles and a cute, sleepy face with small lips that probably looked better stretched around something _questionable_ , but other than that, Sanghyuk couldn't see the appeal. He was boring to listen to, boring to observe. He didn't know why Taekwoon bothered. Or, again, he was just ultimately bitter.

That being said, he didn't mind having fun at Taekwoon's expense from time to time. A small fire here, a little trip there; the couple had almost played it up to the _Wonsik_ boy just being a klutz—but Taekwoon wasn't dumb. Add that their superior left him with a few perks of being a former demon (so long as he didn't meddle in demon affairs anymore) and Sanghyuk could hardly get away with anything. He childishly wished they would've just stripped him of everything and banned him from the realm for good.

Regardless, he'd been planning something ingenious for a while and it was finally time to stick a thorn—or rather, something a little _longer_ in Taekwoon's side. Just to show that he still loved and thought about him.

When the idea first popped into his head, he couldn't help the giddy laughter or stop from bouncing around their love nest of an apartment.

Most of the time, Wonsik ignored him (if for no other reason that not being able to see him), but whenever he did decide to show himself to the pretty little pest, he'd squeak and then deny it later. For that, Sanghyuk had gone invisible several days leading up to the execution.

When the love birds finally laid down to sleep, it was finally time for his plan to be set in motion.

Wonsik cuddled up into Taekwoon's side, lodging a leg between his and draping his arm over his bare torso. "I feel like today was so long . . ." he mused.

Taekwoon hummed, burying his face into Wonsik's soft black hair. "We did spend a lot of today apart."

Wonsik snorted. "Gross, why are you so mushy?" He got a chuckle in reply, and then relaxed into the arm slid around his waist.

"Do you want to sleep?" Taekwoon asked a few minutes later, not sure if Wonsik was still awake.

Wonsik grunted, barely half-awake. "Les do somthin t'murrow . . ." he slurred.

"Like what?" Taekwoon wondered, but he didn't get a reply. He pulled back to look at Wonsik's newly sleeping face and chuckled, warmth filling his chest. He kissed his lover's forehead; they'd decide tomorrow.

Soft but amused laughter rings through their bedroom just after Taekwoon drifts to sleep.

It wasn't morning when Wonsik cracked open an eye; he wished he would stop waking up in the middle of the night since it had always been difficult for him to get back to sleep. Even though he had drifted a small ways apart from Taekwoon, their fingers were still linked and it was enough to soothe him.

Something rested on his thigh, and for a moment, he thought it was Taekwoon's hand—until he realizes there were no fingers and it was . . . It was _wet._ Another something poked at his belly, and for a second he thought it might be an erection; maybe Taekwoon got hard in the middle of the night—but they weren't that close together and even though he was warm, he didn't . . . _feel_ aroused.

When something else slithered down his back, he threw the blanket off him and rolled away, rubbing his eyes and trying to get a grip. The room was dark, and he couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or maybe having a nightmare, but there was _definitely_ something—no, some _things_ swaying in the bed.

Squeaking, he flipped on the dim side table light.

"Holy _sh—"_ But he didn't get to finish because something, _something_ _—_ a _tentacle_ shot out from the bed and wrapped around his mouth. His hands jumped to his face, trying to yank it off, but it was a lot stronger than he was. One, two more went for his wrists, pulling them from his face as he cried into the skin of _whatever_ it was; it was a reddish color, a little dark and purpled, and the texture was smooth, almost _organic._

He shouted Taekwoon's name, Taekwoon who was still asleep on the bed like there wasn't an entire fiasco happening right next to him with—wait, were they coming out of _his_ back? Wonsik could see the base of the things connected to Taekwoon's back, but before he could get a better look, he was effortlessly lifted from the floor and brought back to the bed.

He couldn't see how many of them there were, only that there were more than there should be, than there should _ever_ be, and _how_ was this even happening? Tears already prickled at his eyes from being rendered so helpless.

Pushed up against the headboard of their bed, Wonsik yelped behind the skin of the tentacle when two _more_ wrapped around his thighs and forced them apart, and oh _no,_ he knew where this was going. One with a leaky tip raised in front of his face and with it rose alarm. The one wrapped around his mouth loosened a little as if in warning, but as soon there was breathing room, Wonsik yelled out, only to be gagged once more.

_Oh god, they have a mind of their own—_

He knew what Taekwoon used to be but _this_ was never part of him, so he panicked about where they came from—and _why_ they were showing up now, in the middle of the night of all times.

One cut his thought process short by rubbing against his crotch and a squeak caught in his throat against the gag. It was only small circles at first without much pressure, but just as Wonsik hoped he could ignore it, it pressed harder. His lungs heaved a heavy breath through his nose, body heating up too fast for comfort.

After rubbing up against him and effectively arousing him against his will, the arm slipped into his boxers. The way its warmth felt was like another dick and he hated that his body _responded_ to that. In protest, he grunted against the one around his mouth, but when the tentacle slowly twisted around his hardened length, the sound melted into a moan.

He was restrained, hard, and probably going to be fucked by these _things._

_Well, Taekwoon was a demon . . . What'd you expect . . ._

The appendage began pumping his cock while _another_ one—god, there are so _many—_ pulled at the waistband of his boxers to completely expose him. His thighs were freed and he kicked until they trap his ankles, and then the boxers were gone. He was completely naked, and there Taekwoon was, dead asleep next to him. How much worse could this get?

It did though—of course it did—when something poked almost curiously at his hole. He jumped in place, knowing what was coming but not knowing if he could take it. Once more, the gag loosened at the same time his cock was squeezed, and instead of shouting out, his voice caught in his throat.

With his mouth forming a large _O,_ it wasn't long before the leaky appendage from before slid along his lips. Startled, Wonsik snapped his mouth closed, but then in rebuttal, his cock was tugged on for it to fall open again.

Suddenly, his mouth was full and the tentacle worked him for moans, the one in his mouth sliding in and out effortlessly. He gagged but it didn't let up, resting heavily on his tongue as his lips were stretched around it almost painfully. Too many stimulants began to cloud his brain and fog everything up; all he can register is his cock getting harder and his balls feeling heavier—even more so when another tentacle rimmed at his hole, wetting it in place of lubricant.

His thighs were wrapped again, trembling under the warm skin of the tentacles. His focus couldn't settle; the weirdly sweet stickiness in his mouth, where he was deepthroating one, the one wrapped around his cock, pumping him at a steady pace where he was _sure_ he'd cum soon, or the one that was curiously circling his hole like it hadn't decided what to do yet.

The other arms were preoccupied with sliding all over the rest of his body, excreting wetness that made him even more sensitive as they brushed over his hard nipples. He felt _dirty_ and hated that it was starting to feel good. He bucked his hips into the tight grip on his dick, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth, and then jumped when the one between his legs pushed in.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he expected it to hurt, but it went slowly as if cautious of his sensitivity. With the others rubbing all over his body, he wasn't sure pain was something he could even process at the moment. It pushed into him slowly and he accidentally imagined Taekwoon with his big hands squeezing his thighs, pushing them apart as he slid in and couldn't help moaning. The beast was clearly pleased by this because all of it shivered around him; and his body quivered in return, hole twitching around the tentacle as it pushed deeper.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so overwhelmingly stretched _open,_ but it was too good at this point and his fuzzy brain refused to do anything else but like it. Being used like this—he was sure one of them came on his belly—lit his blood on fire.

Without warning, the tentacle shot down his throat and he almost choked; too much liquid filled his mouth and when it pulled back, it dripped down his chin. A few swallows later and he was openly whining, his hole beginning to be fucked.

Despite his restricted movement, he tried to push his hips down onto the hard flesh. It was long and too thick inside him (did it grow?), but as soon as it rubbed up against his prostate, none of that mattered. His head dropped forward and his mouth fell open; he couldn't imagine Taekwoon waking up at this moment—turning around to see him spread like a slut and moaning around flesh that wasn't his, getting off by something that wasn't him.

 _You really do look like a slut._ Laughter echoed in his head. _Oh, if only Taekwoon could see this, his pretty little human taking it so good._

The voice in his head was unfamiliar and he couldn't respond because another tentacle pushed into his mouth, pulsating against his lips and fitting against his tongue.

_Does Taekwoon fuck your mouth like this? I can see why, you're so easy. No wonder he likes you so much._

Wonsik didn't like the insinuations behind those words, but it wasn't like he could argue at the moment; the tentacles were rubbing all over his body, teasing his nipples and the tip of his cock, _using_ him like its bitch. Heat boiled in the pit of his stomach.

 _Let's see if you can take another one, hmm?_ His eyes popped open when another tentacle slid against the first and his hole tightened, pulling the one inside deeper and trying to keep the second out. His cock was tugged on and he whimpered, loosening up a moment that was enough for the second to slide in, stretching him _far_ beyond what he was used to. His back bowed deep and he couldn't believe how _full_ he was with the two tentacles pressing against his walls, throbbing deep inside him to the point of being able to feel it in his belly.

_Such a good boy._

He whimpered, jerking with the stimulation.

_Are you enjoying it, Wonsik? Are you enjoying being a toy? You're being fucked so well, what a good boy . . ._

The misplaced praise was near humiliating. He wanted _not_ to enjoy it, to not be lost to the overwhelming pleasure, but every part of him felt so _good._ From the stickiness on his torso, the squeezing of his thighs, to the tentacle he suckled on and the two fucking him right open. His moans were becoming uncontrollable.

The monster must've sensed how badly he needed to cum because the appendage wrapped around his cock squeezed just so, capping all of the pressure as it stroked against his leaking slit.

He wanted to struggle, half-wishing Taekwoon would wake up or _something_ and get him out of this mess, but all his limbs were restrained and somehow that made it better, made it hotter.

_Fuck . . ._

_Taekwoon isn't going to wake up until the morning, human, so why don't you just enjoy it like a good slut?_

He was. He was enjoying it, _god_ he was enjoying it—the stretch and burn, the wonderful fullness and all the fluids dripping on his body, mixing with his sweat. Every little thing made him want more, _more;_ it was gross, he felt gross and would feel so gross afterward, but that was later. Now, he could feel the one in his mouth getting a little too thick and he knew it was about to cum.

Clenching his eyes closed, he swallowed around it and the stroke of his throat made it burst, though he wasn't able to drink most of it. It pulled from his mouth, dripping with his saliva and he looked at it with lidded eyes as it lazily swished in front of him for a moment before joining the others fondling his slick body.

Licking at his lips, he dropped his head to see the two tentacles working their way in and out of him; saliva dripped down his chin as he moaned at the obscene sight. He didn't even know his legs could spread this wide and tried to make note that he should tell Taekwoon about it later . . .

Vision blurry and head hazy, he watched his cock slap against his abdomen while the thinner arm stroked it, and past that, the two thicker arms fuck in and out of him roughly. The others groped everywhere they could reach and the sight of it all made him think he could cum several times. Laughter echoed in his head again.

_You really are a dirty little thing, oh my god._

It wasn't something he could exactly deny right now, so another moan escaped him as his head rolled back. One of the tentacles inside hardened and he thought it was about to cum—and the thought of being filled up by something that wasn't Taekwoon, by some kind of _monster_ turned him on in such a weird way that he couldn't help the overheating of his body as he shook.

His hole clenched and one of the tentacles pulled out, leaking with its own fluids. The other thickened to make up for the loss and then shot its load into him to the brim; groaning and tossing his head back, his cock throbbed desperately with the need to come _immediately._ Soon left empty, his gaping hole clenched around nothing and he whined because of it.

_Should I show you just what you look like, hmm?_

Wonsik's heart pounded in his head, too loud and fast for him to process anything but the urgent need to bust.

From a spark of black smoke in midair manifested a large mirror, capturing even Taekwoon's sleeping reflection.

After a nudge from behind, the tentacles all unwrapped from him. He fell forward on feeble wrists and almost considered rutting into the sheets for the sweet relief he was ready to beg for, but he lifted his head to see what kind of mess he was on instinct instead.

Crystal clear in the mirror was his reflection of rumpled hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes that were unevenly lidded and glazed over as if he was barely there, and lips swollen red. Every inch of his skin was flushed, slick with more sweat and the sticky from the tentacles claiming him as theirs. He was an absolute _wreck._

_Picture perfect, huh? A true Kodak moment. I think I'll snap a photo or two to show Taekwoon later._

Wonsik's eyes widened, arms going weak. "D-Don't do tha—!"

Before he could finish, one of the tendrils shoved into his mouth and he gagged, lurching forward. His clammy hands clutched at the sheets, barely able to see his reflection past his tears. Another wrapped around his waist, its tip coming up to tease at his nipples, generously wetting them. That distracted him from yet two _more_ sneaking up his thighs, one slithering up to his twitchy hole that still leaked with what could only be cum.

When one, thick and slimy slid inside of him, he moaned around the one pulsing heavy on his tongue. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, every sense overloaded with pleasure. He tried to garble out that he needed to cum so _badly_ —his body was wound up too tight and he'd pass out any minute. Barely holding him up were his weak, trembling limbs, and his body was being pushed back and forth with the tentacle that fucked his ass and the one that fucked his mouth.

As if sensing his arms and legs were going to give out, the tentacle around his waist hoisted him off the bed. Mouth momentarily free, he yelped and clung to the thick, hot flesh around him. Tears mixed with sweat burned at his eyes with his face unbearably hot.

With barely half a mind, Wonsik glanced to Taekwoon—who still _slept_ through all of this. His lips parted to heave pants, tongue darting out to lick at the whatever sickly sweet liquid was smeared all over his chin. His face was turned and, exhausted, he asked, "Are you g-gonna let me c-cum . . ." The fact that his brain could still form coherent words was amazing.

The tip of the tendril swaying in front of him glided along his puffy bottom lip, coaxing his tongue to loll out. It fit along the inside of his mouth, soon tickling the back of his throat and he began to tremble because his arousal's tide wanted to crash into him _hard._ He reached down to jerk himself off so he could finally, _finally_ cum, but his hand was batted and pulled away when it was wrapped around. He should've expected that.

When his oversensitive hole was ever so _slowly_ filled again, his hands wrapped around the thicker part of the tentacle in his mouth, trying to stay grounded. It didn't help any—as soon as he was filled far more than he thought he could ever take, the one around his waist tightened and began bouncing him on it in a frenzy.

His eyes shot open, loud moans that vibrated through his entire body muffled by the fleshy gag. Everything was _searing_ and his brain had almost shut everything but the white hot pleasure surging through him every time the tip of the tentacle fucking him curled harshly against his prostate. His balls raised and his toes curled, and the impending orgasm that threatened to consume him began its roll forward.

It started from his toes, crawling up his calves and surging in his thighs; his balls tightened and his stomach clenched to the point of cramping. Bent in half, still being absolutely _wrecked,_ Wonsik came _hard,_ cum shooting from his reddened cock while his visioned blurred, darkened. The world around him swayed and he hardly registered thick liquid shooting down his throat once more.

Slowly, reality came back to him in a hum until it expanded into a dazed awareness. The tentacle slipped from his mouth and he gasped and sputtered, so much that his face buzzed with lightheadedness. The one fucking him slowed down and he moaned long and languid as it drew out, leaving a thick stickiness dripping from his twitching hole.

With an out of place gentleness, he was lowered to the bed and when the sheets touched his back, he collapsed. His spent cock still twitched with sensitivity against his messy stomach and he felt completely and utterly _boneless._

When the tip of a smaller tentacle poked against his cheek, he feared this was going to get worse, but it only slid against his cheek and lips in lieu of weird, messy kisses. Exhaustion didn't even allow him to turn his face away.

 _Oh, that was so much fun._ The disembodied voice laughed triumphantly. _If only Taekwoon had stayed a demon . . . What a waste. I think I can see why he likes you so much though._

The direction the voice seemed to come from was the far corner of the room, but Wonsik couldn't lift his head to check. It was babbling and Wonsik didn't want to listen—he was far past drained and just wanted to pass out. What would he say to Taekwoon in the morning when he found him like this?

_Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's play again sometime, yeah? Maybe Taekwoon will be awake then._

Those were the last words Wonsik heard before he sank into a dreamless sleep.

•

A worried, urgent voice slowly seeped into Wonsik's consciousness. His body was heavy and his eyelids were glued shut; he wasn't even sure if he could move any of his limbs. The voice was insistent though, but as soon as he so much as shifted, he regretted it—everything was _sore._

"Sik, are you awake?"

It was Taekwoon.

"Hyung . . ." he muttered, tongue puffy in his mouth with dryness.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Worry was clear in his voice and Wonsik didn't know what to say. He hardly even knew what happened. "Sik, come on, please."

Wonsik rolled over, body protesting with stiffness. He coughed, mouth tasting nasty. "Your b-back . . ." he rasped. "There were . . . these _things . . ."_

"My . . . back?" He didn't have to see Taekwoon's face to know he was confused. There was a beat of silence before Taekwoon hissed something out. _"Sanghyuk."_

Wonsik coughed again. "It was really—um. A l-lot."

Taekwoon lifted him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you okay? God, I'll _kill_ him—"

Wonsik reached up a tired hand to wind into his shirt. "He said he'd do it again . . ."

"I think not." Taekwoon frowned, eyes flashing. "Unless . . ." He looked down with a sudden knowing.

Wonsik blushed up to the tips of his ears. Taekwoon sighed in resignation.

"I should've known, hmm?" He caressed Wonsik's face. "You did fall for me after all."

Wonsik scowled, tucking his face into Taekwoon's chest. "Shut up . . ." he mumbled.

"Let's get you a bath."

"You have to carry me."

A disembodied voice laughed and the sound followed them all the way to the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know this took me more than a year to finish? I wish it would've turned out better.


End file.
